It is an objective for which owners and construction units have been striven to bring forward or shorten the construction period. For this purpose, it is undoubtedly a solution to equip with a large amount of formworks and workers, for example, one identical construction site is equipped with a plurality of sets of formworks, which however, will increase the construction cost greatly. Thus an early-stripping formwork set-forming technology only needing one set of formwork as well as several sets of props becomes the best solution recognized by persons of the same occupation at home and abroad. Existing foreign systems have too high costs and are inappropriate to the domestic building structures. Even if a system that is very popular in foreign countries, such as Germany PERI which has a system comprising props, beams, slab and many auxiliaries due to the characteristics of its structure design, this system has certain limitations in construction efficiency besides non-adaptation to domestic floor building including building beams and complex structure of slab. Although there are many early stripping mechanisms with very good design principle in the domestic, they are not architectonical. A large amount of professional and technical personnel are still needed in the using process to conduct detailed and specific designs according to structures of different floors and different construction conditions, therefore it is very difficult to actually promote and popularize such early stripping mechanisms. In a Chinese patent publication CN101591973A which was published on Dec. 2, 2009 and is titled as “An Early-stripping Formwork System for Construction of Floors Comprising Beams, Slab and Columns”, it discloses an early-stripping formwork system comprising early-stripping props, early stripping mechanisms, a load-releasing mechanism, formworks, filler panels, filler beams, secondary filler beams and secondary filler panels, wherein the formworks are rectangular or square standard formworks in certain specifications. Through particular design and comprehensive adjustment of structure, the difficulty of using an early-stripping system in horizontal formworks of construction of building floors comprising beams, slab and constructional columns, or the difficulty of no obvious advantages even if traditional early stripping is applied is solved. The horizontal formwork of the overall early-stripping system comprises very small number of basic parts: props comprising early stripping mechanisms, square or rectangular main formworks, filler beams, secondary filler beams and secondary filler panels. A toy bricks system is applied so that the overall system is simple and convenient to operate and use, is safe and reliable, efficient, time-saving and energy-saving. However, the frame of the formwork is in welded rigid construction, which causes shortages of large storage and occupation space, inconvenience of transportation and storage, and high cost. In addition, both of the filler panels and the secondary filler panels are in the same structure of the formwork, need to be manufactured into many specifications, and cause shortages of inconvenience of transportation and storage and high cost, as well as increase of manufacturing cost.